1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to determining the position and other related data of a ball, playing equipment, and/or players in a game of play or sporting event and selecting video and audio data relating to the game or sporting event. The invention is also applicable towards video coverage of any live event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently in sports, the location of the ball and/or the players in a game of play is not specifically calibrated using technology. Referee officiating is generally left in the hands of human observation. The position of a ball during play is critical to game progress and typically determines the outcome of play. For example, in baseball, a strike is called according to the position of the ball as it crosses the plate in front of a batter. It is, however, often difficult to determine the location of a ball during play. Observers of a game who are interested in the outcome have a similar interest in better determining the position of a ball during play. Enjoyment of sports entertainment events would be increased by improved determination of ball position.
Many games and sporting events are televised or recorded with cameras for later viewing. The production of such event coverage involves the choice of camera placement for multiple cameras at an event and deciding which camera feed to use for the coverage that will be viewed for broadcast. These decisions are placed in the hands of humans—camera operators and other broadcasting personnel. Some important moments of play can be missed if the selected broadcast feed is not focused on the action of play. Often, the action in a game or sporting event occurs so quickly that it is difficult or in some cases impossible given the limits of human reaction speed for human observation and decision making to keep up with optimal selection of cameras and vantage point.
Currently in sports coverage, camera selection/switching, camera shot type, and camera angles are typically selected from a broadcasting booth by an event production director. The director communicates with the camera operators on the field and a team of intermediaries and then decides which camera feed and type of shot will be selected for the broadcast. The delay in this process can be relatively long, as it depends on a multitude of human interactions. In addition, EWSs (Extremely Wide Shot) or VWSs (Very Wide Shot) with “birds-eye view” camera angles are used more often than not in coverage, though such shots are lacking in detail and interest. This is due to the unpredictable nature of the event and the need for a live feed, in combination with the reality that a closer shot may very well forgo the desired action.
Another item still left in human hands is enforcement of the rules for the game or event. Gaming officials consistently have to use their limited powers of observation in a brief moment to judge the location of the ball and the players in a game. Often times, the official's decision hinges on whether or not the ball or a player is at a particular location at a particular time. The officiating task can be very difficult to perform accurately and requires special training. More recently however, some assistance from available technologies has been incorporated. For example, Instant-Replay has been included in some rule books such as in the games of the National Football League (NFL). In the NFL, coaches are provided with the opportunity to challenge calls by officials and request instant replay review of the on-the-field call by a designated official, who reviews just-recorded images from television coverage to either confirm or reverse the call on the field.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for greater availability of technology to assist with coverage of games and sporting events and with rules enforcement during games and sporting events. Embodiments according to the disclosure satisfy this need.